Construindo um amor
by Bianca.jkr
Summary: Cabelos Vermelhos SEUS esvoaçavam com o vento conforme o vento aumentava. Não Faltava Muito pra Chegar. Quase. OS Lados Olhou para. SEUS Irmãos acompanhavam o. Obviamente, séria Algo insano Viajar Sozinho, afinal, ERAM Três dias de Viagem Até Konoha ...
1. Prologo

Ficwriter: Bianca Joukhadar ()

POV - Point of View BY : Yamanaka Ino

Gaara & Ino

Prólogo – Kazekage em Konoha

Prólogo:

Seus cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam com o vento conforme o vento aumentava. Não faltava muito pra chegar. Quase. Olhou para os lados. Seus irmãos o acompanhavam. Obviamente, seria algo insano viajar sozinho, afinal, eram três dias de viagem até Konoha.

Logo, um grande muro ergueu-se a frente. Haviam chegado. Afinal, Gaara precisava comparecer a reunião dos cinco Kages.

_Aquele dia estava realmente um tédio. Não que sempre fosse assim... Mas eu estava livre. Nenhuma missão pra fazer, se é que isso era possível. Na realidade, era um dia bem normal pra maioria das pessoas da aldeia._

_Ocupava-me em limpar o brilhante e impecável balcão da Floricultura. De vez em quando, entrava um cliente, bom, não era um dia de movimento na loja também._

"_Caramba, que tédio" pensei. Será que era apenas eu que estava naquela situação?Uma situação tão entediante que até limpar um balcão impecável parecia algo bem legal? Bom, com certeza não, porque, não tardou muito a começar alguns comentários vindos da rua. Que seria?_

_Sai da loja pra ver a origem daquela brusca mudança. "Ah sim, claro." Um garoto de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verde-água apáticos andava pela rua em direção ao prédio do Hokage seguido pela irmã e outro shinobi. Como pude me esquecer? Teria a reunião dos Kages aquele dia! _

_Na realidade, não me impressionava que o Kazekage tirasse tantos suspiros até de garotas daqui de Konoha, afinal, ao contrario de Sabaku no Gaara, o nosso Hokage, Danzou, não era nada... Atraente._

_Mas eu já o tinha visto de perto antes de virar Kazekage, na prova Chunnin, claro, nunca havia chegado a falar com ele, até porque, ele não parecia nada simpático. Mas ninguém suspirava por ele, na verdade, ele até que me dava um pouco de medo._

_Já a irmã dele, Temari, eu já era um pouco mais próxima, pelo fato dela ir e vir entra Suna e Konoha por ser uma das organizadoras do Exame Chunnin. Ah, é claro, e pelo lance que ela tem com o Shikamauru-kun, que eles nunca admitem._

"_Grande coisa..." entrei novamente na loja. De repente uma tristeza invadiu minha alma. Depois de ver todas aquelas garotas suspirando pelo Kazekage, não pude deixar de lembrar-me do Sasuke-kun,quer dizer, eu devia parecer como aquelas garotas idiotas por é porque, nunca o amei de verdade, eu tinha apenas uma obcessão desnecessária._

_Ebaa...prologo da historia pronto! _

_Daqui a pouco o primeiro capítulo heim... POV pela Ino..._

_Tentei colocar e deixar bem transparente a personalidade dela, e vai ficar mais ainda nos próximos capítulos..._

_Bjxxx_

_By: BiancaJKR_


	2. Capitulo Um Missão Dupla

**Fanfiction**

**Ficwriter: **_Bianca JKR_

**capitulo 1 : Missão Dupla.**

_**POV;**_** Point of View By:** Yamanaka Ino

Acordei naquela manhã de segunda-feira definitivamente com uma cara horrível. Isso porque eu não havia tido uma boa noite.

Entre os pesadelos e a insônia, eu não poderia dizer qual foi o pior... E era justo na segunda-feira, e eu teria que sair com essa aparência de quem bebeu todas na noite anterior...

Na realidade, eram os mesmos pesadelos que já me atormentava fazia algum tempo... E, pra ser sincera, eram bem confusos...

Tudo que eu conseguia lembrar no dia seguinte era

Dizem que os sonhos e os pesadelos são uma espécie de premonição de que possa vir a acontecer num futuro próximo. Só lembro-me de ter desejado que esse rumor não fosse verdadeiro antes de sair pra mais um dia na minha vida shinobi.

Andava de cabeça baixa, escondendo meu rosto atrás da mecha, bem discretamente, pelo menos, estava tentando ser.

_ **Ino-chan!** – O grito do meu nome me fez pular de susto.

_ **Ai, Choji, que droga! Não sabe dar bom dia não, é?**

_Será que ele tinha que chegar gritando daquele jeito? Não percebeu que eu tava meio distraída?_

__ _**hehe... Mas caramba, heim... Acordo tarde hoje!**

_**Que? Como assim? Eu to no meu horár...** – Olhei pra um relógio pendurado a porta de uma loja; 10h23min. – **Ai que droga... Droga, droga, droga! Não acredito nisso!**

_Como pude me atrasar, quer dizer, eu tava tão ocupada tentando disfarçar minha cara inchada de quem acabou de acordar que nem me dei conta de ver o relógio!_

___ **Á propósito Ino... Você, ta com uma cara horrível hoje...**

_**Ah, obrigada mesmo Choji! Você é realmente um ótimo amigo! – disse irônica, meu dia já tava péssimo e ele fazia questão de me lembrar desse detalhe.**

**_De nada, Disponha...** - falou não deixando barato meu tom irônico.

_**Hahaha **– forcei a rizada – **e, afinal, no que deu aquela "reunião dos Kages**"? – dessa vez em tom irônico de grande importância.

_ **Ah, você sabe como é que ta a situação... Aquele Danzou é um cara muito... estranho, entende?**- Disse enquanto tomávamos nosso rumo até a sala do Hokage- **Ele quis convocar os outros Kages pra discutir aquele programa de ninjas de outros países fazerem treinamentos em outros... Coloco um monte de coisa a mais nos acordos que, se quer saber, não mudou quase bosta nenhuma... **

Nisso, eu tinha que concordar com o Choji, afinal Danzou era realmente um homem cheio de mistérios...

_**Hum... E ai? Perdi alguma coisa das primeiras horas do dia?**

_**Há! Nada, ninguém falou de você, Ino, se é mesmo o que você quer saber...**

_Caramba, que bons amigos os meus... Nem pra se perguntarem onde eu estaria..._

_ **Nossa... Que bom saber que ninguém se importa comigo... Já fez alguma coisa hoje? Porque você ta aqui mor de boa.**

_**Hahha... To indo pra uma daqui á 1h com um grupo. Sabe, é fora da vila... Como você não tava...**

_ **Ah, sei... **

_ **Hi... Olha só... É melhor eu me apressar pra conseguir levar um lanchinho...**

**_ Será possível Choji? Será que você só pensa em comer? – **Mal acabei de falar e ele já nem estava mais lá.

_Que droga, nem num momento difícil como aquele ele não podia parar de pensar em comida? _

_**Sensível...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~

**_Hokage- sama? **

_**Entre...**

Sentado na mesa central se encontrava Danzou, examinando um monte de papelada.

**_ Mandou me chamar?**

**_ Ah, sim... Tenho uma missão pra você...**

_Ah, vá! É mesmo?_

_ **ah...**

**_ Como já sabe, há dois dias tivemos a presença de mais quatro Kages aqui em Konoha...**

**_ Aham, sei...** - respondi abestada, virando os lhos, que ele pareceu não notar, já que nem olhava pra mim, e sim a papelada a sua frente.

_ **Então... Nosso querido Kazakage de Suna, você deve o conhecer, participaram do mesmo exame Chunnin, não?**

**_ É, aham.**

_Nossa, quanta enrolação, porque não falava logo a droga da missão? Onde ele queria chegar?_

**_ Ele veio até Konoha acompanhado da irmã, Temari, e ah, sim, um Chunnin de Suna, Yori Shiori. Como deve saber, Temari é uma das organizadoras do ****Chuunin Shiken, e ela, por compromissos em Konoha, terá de ficar aqui por mais um tempo.**

**_ Sei... ****E?** – Olhou feio pra mim, percebendo minha urgência na voz. Mas também, ficava enrolando!

_**E que você terá que acompanhá-lo de volta á Suna, junto com Yori.**

**_ que?**

**_ É isso que a você ouviu. **

**_ Mas ele é o Kazekage! Pra que precisa de mais acompanhante? Quem o atacaria? **

**_ Eu concordo plenamente com a senhorita – **Disse em meio a um sorrisinho irônico **Mais, infelizmente, o conselho acha que é perigoso demais enviar apenas duas pessoas para uma viagem de três dias como essa, mesmo que um seja Kazekage, pois existem muitos shinobis patifes muito fortes por ai. **

**_ É, ta. - **forcei uma risada irônica, desde Danzou foi eleito ao cargo três anos antes, ganhara a antipatia de todos, não pense que eu era a única a agir assim com ele –** E, só pra saber... Como eu voltaria? Por que não seria ainda mais perigoso se eu voltasse sozinha? Eu não sou uma Kage!**

_** Claro. Não pense que eu não pensei nisso. É uma espécie de... missão dupla. Entende? **– Abri a boca pra protestar, mas ele continuou – **Não se preocupe, receberá o dobro do pagamento.**

Ah, sim, aquilo já me deixou interessada. Hoje, vejo como eu era idiota naquela época. _** Mas... que tipo de missão?**

**_ Nessa ultima reunião, ouve muita discordância entre Konoha e Suna, entende? Nossa aliança esta por um fio. Eu... preciso que você seja, como eu posso dizer... nossa porta-voz, obviamente secretamente. Preciso que você colha o máximo de informações possíveis de Suna. Caso ela queira começar uma guerra, já estaremos preparados. Mas, alem disso, o nível dos shinobi de lá.**

_Ele não podia estar falando serio. Isso, era...era errado. Era ridículo. Suna não faria isso, não novamente. Até porque o Kazekage era um grande amigo do Naruto. Estaria a política á frente da amizade?_

___**Como assim? Você quer que eu espione Suna? Isso é errado, é... é antiético! **

Mas ele fingiu não me ouvir.

**_ Seria bem melhor que eu deixasse obviamente essa missão para um AMBU. Mas, tenho certeza, suspeitariam muito menos de você, já que é sociável e... bonita, o clã Yamanaka tem um ótimo histórico de espionagem, não? Alem de que facilitaria sua graduação para Jonnin. **

Era o que eu mais queria. Virar Jonnin. O que eu tentava á muito tempo. Como eu era idiota.

_** E se eu não aceitar?**

**_ Isso é pra ser algo secreto, entre mim e você. Se você não aceitar – **disse esboçando novamente seu sorriso irônico- **Ficaria mais difícil de você virar Jonnin.**

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ele era um indireto bem direto. Significava que minha futura graduação pra Jonnin não aconteceria. _O que eu poderia fazer?_ Como eu era idiota.

Fez-se então, um longo minuto de silencio._" Não tenho escolha...minha carreira shinobi ta em jogo e, não pode ser tão ruim assim...O dobro do pagamento..._" "_Alem de que facilitaria sua graduação para Jonnin."..._Respirei fundo.

__ __**Ok**__ –_ disse num tom fúnebre- **fazer o que. Eu aceito.**

**_ Otimo. O kazekage irá partir hoje, ás 1h ele já estará no portal da aldeia. Não se preocupe, ele já foi informado dessa pequena cortesia de Konoha. Esteja pronta. Pode ir.**

Andei em direção á porta, mas antes, não pude deixar de perguntar.

___**Porque eu?**

Ele hesitou sarcasticamente.

**_Ora, já disse... muito menos de você, já que é sociável e... bonita, o clã Yamanaka tem um ótimo histórico de espionagem... Alem de que, a senhorita chegou tarde, era uma das únicas shinobis disponíveis...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~

Eu estava arrasada. Por um atraso. Uma noite ruim. _Porque eu? Porque o destino me reservou isso?_

Lá estava ele, no portal da aldeia, os olhos apáticos olhando atenciosamente para o nada. Á dois metros do Kazekage, um jovem loiro, de olhos âmbar, andava de um lado para o outro.

Aproximei-me.

_**Olá!** **Yamanaka Ino. Prazer.**  
O kazekage fez um cumprimento com a cabeça.  
_**Sabaku no Gaara**.  
Sua voz grossa e aveludada me tocou. Me fez estremecer. A ultima vez que tive essa sensação, fora da voz de Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara era realmente muito bonito.  
_ **Er...Shiori Yori...prazer**.  
Um longo minuto de silencio. Deu pra notar que eles não eram muito sociais.  
_ **Esta na hora.** - disse Gaara, com sua voz masculina -Vamos.  
E saímos em rumo á Suna.


End file.
